clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Squad 40
Squad 40 was a squad of clone commandos that served in the Galactic Empire. History Origins and Background Squad 40 was formed in 19 BBY after Order 66 was initiated. The squad was formed after Omega Squad and Galaar Squad's members deserted or were killed.Imperial Commando: 501st The commandos were split because of culture and heritage, though they were all from Kamino. Niner and Darman were raised by Kal Skirata, a Mandalorian mercenary that trained their original squads, Theta Squad and Lambda Squad, while Ennen and Bry were trained by a Corellian. Most clone commandos were trained by Mandalorians, though there were a few non-Mandalorian trainers. Darman got into fights with Ennen and Bry, causing Niner to break-up fights. Aftermath of First Mission During their first mission, the commandos of Squad 40 worked well together. After the first mission, Bry was killed by Jedi Master Iri Camas who had previously directed the commandos. This caused Ennen to be distraught and depressed. Camas caused a gas leak, which would end in his death. Bry would be replaced by a second generation clone commando named Rede. Unlike the original clones, Rede was raised on Centax II, rather than Kamino. Though Omega and Galaar Squad's had their differences, the remaining members felt uncomfortable with Rede. Second Mission With the addition of Rede, the commandos would perform their second mission. The objective was to kill or capture a man that possessed a lightsaber. The man sliced a police officer's arm off. After they found the man, Ennen would storm the building and kill him. The commandos would discover that the man had stolen the lightsaber during the confusion of Order 66. Ennen would later lock himself in the locker room and shoot himself in the mouth. After the death of a second comrade, Darman and Niner thought that it would be to soon to replace him with another member and because of being uncomfortable with Rede and the possibility of having another Centax II clone joining. Third Mission and Future As the squad's third mission, and first mission as a three man squad, the squad was tasked with killing a Jedi Knight known as Borik Yelgon a Coth Fuuras space station. After locating the Jedi, the squad told all civilians to get down, which most obeyed. The Jedi began to flee and the commandos followed in pursuit. The squad cornered the Jedi and Rede exterminated him. Future There was an Imperial Commando 2 that Squad 40 would have featured in. The book was unfortunately cancelled.How would you have wrapped up Imperial Commando #2 if you hadn't pulled out of it? Darman and Niner would subsequently desert like their fellow brothers. Rede would end up being killed by Kal Skirata, something that would haunt him for the rest of his days. Darman, Niner, their former Omega Squad brothers, and Clan Skirata would end up having to go on the run.Imperial Commando 2 Appearances *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' References Category:Clone commando squads Category:Squad 40 Category:Clone trooper squad Category:501st Legion Category:Imperial Commando Special Unit